The Calling
by Predator's little prey
Summary: The pack are being watched, the Guardians are waiting for the pack lead by a white wolf. Can the pack defeat all the obstacles thrown at them to reach Paradise? Can they find love on the way?
1. Prologue

**Please note my pen name has changed!!! Its is now _Predator's little prey_**

**Hey to my few readers, this is a new story. Thank you my predator for all your help in both my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain :(**

**Pairings: Kiba/Tsume, Hige/Blue, Toboe/OC, OC/OC**

**Warnings: This does have slash, it is mature for a reason. I will not be keeping to the plot line this is a fanfiction I can change things, so all flames will be used to toast marshmellows. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Humans always try to get rid of something that they don't understand so when they found a young white dog they tried to kill it. My name is Frost and I am a wolf, to be exact I am a guardian of Paradise, which is a world that wolves rule every wolf will try and get there at some point in life. The problem is that nearly everyone fails. My mate is a black wolf called Alex who was the first to arrive at Paradise with me, but that's another story this is the tale of a pack that have many problems ahead.

The gate to Paradise is not an elaborate building with gold and silver draped all along it I shudder to think what a wolf would think of such a human made thing. No the gate is a very old oak tree that has stood guard over Paradise as long as it has been here. As guardians it is our job to stand at the oak and give each new wolf their individual test to see if they are worthy of the gifts Paradise can give them, many never get through the gate and even if they do one of them always breaks the rules sooner or later we haven't had a pure pack in many years. Yet we have been watching and waiting for this small pack of young wolves for sometime now, I hope this is the pack we have been looking for.

A large black wolf padded across a spacious cave, light was spilling through the open end, as the sun was just high enough in the sky to pass through. The wolf stretched out, flexing his claws as he yawned, his pointed canines flashed white before a long pink tongue rolled out. A snigger came from the entrance, making the wolf swing round to see whom it was, even though he recognised the scent of the person. A small dark blonde woman stood in the doorway, her hair reaching down her back and shimmering in the sunlight framing her. Small glasses slipping down her face as she placed one hand on her hip, cocking her head to one side as she watched the lean black wolf. In her hand was a flower, a small pale coloured daisy with dainty petals and soft, bright centre. The black wolf ginned showing his teeth, that would make any other animal run screaming in fear but this human was only a image for beneath the soft, domestic looking teen was really a powerful and deadly she-wolf. The teen blinked and with in that nanosecond in the place of the black wolf was now an older teenage boy. His dark hair fell just into the top of his brilliant blue eyes, tall nearing 6'4 his body lean and well muscled; he looked older than he was, as did his mate. The smile never left his face as he stalked nearer to the girl in the entrance where she was waiting for him.

"I still don't understand how they are taking this long to reach us," sighed the male as he snaked strong arms around her waist.

"Alex you know as well as I, that they are young and probably have to fight every other wolf them come across and that doesn't even include the humans that will be after them", she explained patiently to the male draped around her.

"Yeah I know and if they are as young as we think then they have most likely made many mistakes and let humans find them in several cities if not in all"

"Exactly, now here I know what will distract you my poor bored darling"

The she-wolf turned in his arms pressing her self up against his body; at once she could feel his interest in her change of subject. Smiling she pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his, softly she nipped at his bottom lip begging for entrance to the warmth she knew was there. Her wish was granted as the gorgeous teen opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to explore and play, it didn't last long suddenly she found herself pressed against the wall her mouth opened and her mate dominating the kiss. A long fingered hand ran claw like nails over her hips, causing her to moan and arch against him hissing his name in a half-hearted warning "Alex" until the fingers dug in, trailing up and down her sides and hips making her lose any coherent thoughts. Her now darkened eyes slide closed as the warm lips move down, across her jaw and down to the permanent mark on the junction between her neck and collarbone. Stopping to run a few hot licks over the mark, knowing it drove her mad so she would not be able to complain or tell him to stop. He began making more bite marks along her neck and collarbone, all the while flexing his claws along her back, sides, hips and thighs keeping her hips pressed against his own. She was so responsive to him, he loved it he could be very possessive if he wanted to be and he was glad she only ever would respond to him that way. Grinning as he trailed his tongue along the hollow next her hip as she clawed across his shoulders and stomach, beginning to get her advantage back as she drug into the sensitive spot on his stomach. Pulling a deep rumbling moan from him, smirking she pounced sending him down onto his back with her on top.

* * *

**Everything will be explained, please tell me what you think, good or bad?**

**(Prey)**


	2. Chapter 1 The final call is given

**Chapter 1. Took me a while, im sorry. The updates should be faster now. Thank you for the review Haru Inuzuka, I hope you like this chapter your review helped me start to write this story again. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything apart from the OC's Frost and Alex. **

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 1. The final call is given.

Paws moved silently through the snow, camouflaging the animal running in between the trees, a chunk of stolen meat between his powerful jaws, an x-shaped scar standing out on the dark grey fur. Gleaming yellow eyes flashing with enjoyment, as he wasn't even sweating yet. Trees flashed past in a blur as the steel grey wolf ran back to where his pack was waiting for him. Pricking his ears up to see if the humans had given up yet, he gave an unimpressed snort as they had already given up the chase. Humans really were weaklings that never learned. His kind could walk among them and the hunters wouldn't even notice, just look at them and then pass on.

'How stupid could they really be, our shadows come up as wolves for moons sake' he thought as he ran through into the entrance of the cave. Skidding to a halt as he slipped on a piece of ice, a quickly stifled snigger reached his ears. Turning, Tsume flashed his canines at the light brown wolf.

"Fine then you don't get any of this lovely meat," sneered Tsume.

"WHAT." came the startled yelp from the corner.

"Tsume stop it, Hige you stop it as well as you didn't bring back anything I don't think you have the right to go laughing at others who did", snapped a voice from the darkness at the back of the cave.

Both Hige and Tsume whirled around to see the white wolf stalking out of the cave behind them. Hige swallowed, no one wanted to get on the pissed off alpha's bad side at the moment. Well no one except Tsume who was always looking out for ways to wind Kiba up even more. A small two-toned wolf came scampering up to the older ones

"Hige, why didn't you bring any food back?"

The slightly over weight wolf muttered under his breath "I got distracted that's all"

Tsume sniggered, flashing his fangs in the direct of the light coloured wolf, "I'll bet you did, your worse than the runt at getting distracted although I bet it involved a certain she-wolf called Blue"

The white wolf shook his head at them all, he knew they were nearing Paradises gates but he also knew something the others didn't: the test. To enter you had to pass a test that was given by the guardians of the gate. No one knew for sure what these guardians were because even if you passed (and many didn't) then you were forbidden to spread the secrets of Paradise to others.

Tsume dropped the meat down in front of Kiba, normally he wouldn't bother but recently he had started to acknowledge that the smaller white wolf was the true alpha. Kiba dropped his muzzle and licked the meat, softening the flesh before tearing a chunk away and sliding back into the back of the cave to eat. Once their alpha had taken his share away the others all fought for the rest: Tsume taking the next bit; Hige stealing a slice; Blue had nipped at his flank before taking a bit for herself; Toboe was let with bits the older wolves didn't want. Being the runt of the pack wasn't all that fun at times, normally Blue stuck up for him and Tsume in his own weird way had taken him under his wing and started teaching him the ropes of hunting, tracking and fighting. Hige had taken it upon himself to teach the pup about mating although he knew little about the subject himself; he was just a womaniser to the extreme. So life as the runt in his pack normally was good but lately things were starting to change, the two older males were beginning to fight even more than before and it wasn't always in a teasing way as it used to be. Something was going on that Toboe didn't understand but he had gathered from the only female in the pack, Blue that it had a lot to do with it being summer. Still pondering the little wolf padded over to the entrance and flopped down with the scraps, eating them slowly and watching the sunset. It didn't take the pup long to fall fast asleep with his muzzle resting on one of his front paws and his tail curled around to touch his nose.

A huge sprawling sycamore tree cast a soft glow in the waning sunlight, a glistening surface of water making sparkling patterns across the bank. A gentle breeze ruffled the pile of black and white fur underneath the sycamore, shaded from the last few rays of light beginning to hide behind the horizon. A sigh escaped the white she-wolf as she cuddled closer to larger black wolf curled protectively around her, giving her mate a last loving lick on his muzzle she closed her eyes succumbing to slumber.

Summer weather could change drastically at the start, from the beautiful warm of last night to a complete down pour the morning brought. Shaking out her white fur Frost snorted at the rain, normally she loved it but today of all days they really didn't need it. Sighing Frost scampered back inside to awake her still sleeping mate, she crept as close as possible then licked his ear causing him to jump about a foot in the air, growling and trying to swipe at her with his huge paws. Being so mature she stuck her tongue out at him and danced just out of reach, she knew he hated being tickled and his ears were the worst place to get him. Laughing she ran to the back of the cave, not realising she had just managed to trap herself between a wall and Alex. His eyes narrowed when he realised what she had done, stalking forward so she backed right into the corner.

"Oh look a trapped little mate"

Frost just glared at him, she knew there was no escape this time.

"Whatever will her punishment is to be I wonder"

It was a statement not a question.

"How about letting you lovely little mate off the hook?" She wasn't very hopeful.

"Not a chance" His eyes had darkened, his body seemed taller, shoulders and legs stronger. Frost by comparison looked softer and smaller, a light glow surrounding her features as Alex swept his gaze over his cornered mate.

Suddenly the cave darkened a lone howl reverberated around Paradise, making both wolves jump. They hadn't expected the call to be given so soon, but if Paradise thought the time were right then only she had the power to send the call.

The call was send out when a pack was closing in on Paradise, it was to help guide the one who was chosen to lead them. Many beliefs were that the guardians sent the call but that was wrong, Paradise herself called out to her children to join them. At the centre of this beautiful world is another oak tree this tree is: alive. She controls Paradise and its her that sends out the call when she senses the wolves draw close. The guardians know her as the Lunar Mother as she is where the lunar flower originates from, that is also the reason the chosen ones always follow the scent of the lunar flower to get to Paradise.

The echoing howl stirred the leaves in the trees as it swept through the world, dogs shivered and cowered by their owners, part wolves sighed and looked mournfully at the sky, knowing they would never be able to answer the call. The pack all pricked their ears to listen, praying their names would be called, after all it was every wolf's dream to be called by Paradise her self. Kiba looked at his pack, his eyes glowing as their names where whispered on the wind with the howl.

"Looks like we are on the right track, on we go, to Paradise"

Tsume's eyes were wide, he had always had his doubts about the existence of Paradise but here was the cast iron proof he need especially as his name was called. He knew, looking into Kiba's glowing eyes that he now had a real place to call home, and now was the time to claim it and answer the final call.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome, constructive criticism is fine but flames will be ignored or used to toast marshmellows. **

**Prey**


	3. Chapter 2 Problems

**Sorry it took so long to update this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recongnise **

**Enjoy, reviews are welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 2. Problems

That night was cold but clear as Kiba sniffed around a caves entrance checking for any scent of disease or death but there was none. The large grey wolf trotted up to the white with a hulking buck in his mouth and displayed it at Kiba's feet. Hige and Toboe only managed a few rabbits but it was enough for the five of them to enjoy a decent meal for once. Blue edged out and nuzzled her mate as she took one of the rabbits before slinking away to eat alone. Toboe knew that because he was the runt he would only get what the others didn't want but Kiba was kinder than most alpha's and often gave him more than he dissevered. Once the other had taken their dinner away Kiba and Tsume were left with most of the buck between them. As alpha Kiba should get more but there was something else going on that the others weren't privy to and there was the fact that Kiba was well aware that the grey wolf was bigger built than him and needed more meat. The white wolf ripped open the throat and began to eat the still steaming flesh fully aware of Tsume lying beside him as they ate. It didn't take them long to all be full and contented as the whole pack gravitated towards the back of the cave were it was warmest.

"We still have far to go."

"But at least we found enough food for once."

"Yeah that's all you think about porky."

"Tsume stop being mean!"

"Pup I am only telling the truth."

"Stop calling me pup!"

"It's better than runt."

"Enough everyone we need sleep, we still have a long way to go."

"Its so cold."

"We will huddle together so we all keep warm."

The alpha was correct as his pack cuddled down together at the back of the cave, as it was warm and dry. Kiba stretched out as the others flopped down around him, Toboe was huddled with Hige and Blue all forming a circle around the white wolf. Tsume stalked around the opening of the cave making sure that nothing was within the range of their little resting place. Once he was sure there was nothing to endanger the pack he padded on silent paws back to the pile of different coloured fur at the back of the cave. The grey wolf circled until he could see the slender alphas back as he was curled slightly on his side. Tsume lay down and after checking the others were asleep he carefully laid his head on Kiba's back and settled his larger body against his alphas back and slowly feel asleep. Kiba opened one liquid golden eye before smiling when he felt the heavy heat of Tsume against his back and the light warmth of breathe on his stomach.

The sound of crunching awoke Kiba as he became aware of his surroundings, light was streaming in and his pack was already up and about. He could see Blue and Toboe as they sat and talked in human illusion but not Hige or Tsume. Slowly he picked himself up and shook out his thick fur and stretched all his limbs before changing into his human form. His dark hair fell into his azure eyes as he sat with the other two at the cave mouth.

"Morning Kiba, sleep well?"

"Surprisingly well thank you Toboe."

"Do you want to come and bathe with us?"

"Yes but tell me where are Hige and Kiba?"

"Gone hunting as we are planning to go for a bath but we wanted to wait for you."

"Shall we go then?"

"Yep I hate being this dirty."

"Toboe that is because you grew up as a house pet so were cleaned often and before you bite my head off I don't mean that in a bad way it's just a fact."

"I know Blue and thanks."

"You are welcome."

The three set off in human form to the lake they knew was near by, the sun was warm so the water was bearable rather than freezing. Blue wasn't the most modest but she would only bathe in human form with Kiba and Toboe, the reason for this was obvious when it came to Toboe as he was far too young to have any sexual feelings towards while it wasn't clear why she was so comfortable around Kiba. Toboe was the first to strip and jump into the deep clear water, Blue and Kiba weren't far behind him. As the three swam and playfully splashed each other they heard the unmistakable sounds of the other two finishing their hunt.

"Come on or those two will eat all of breakfast."

"That's mean Blue."

"Ha it's not mean but true when it comes to Hige."

"Race ya."

Toboe shot off but he was nowhere near as fast as Kiba although he could beat Blue if he really tried. The elegant white wolf was the first to skid to a halt just outside the cave entrance. Blue and Toboe bounded through the edge of trees just after each other and ended up in a heap at the alphas feet, there was laughter from the cave as Toboe managed to untangle himself but fell over again as his tripped on his own paws. Blue laughed but nudged the pup back on his feet. If a wolf could blush then Toboe would be bright crimson as Hige carried on laughing as he followed the older wolves in for breakfast.

Tsume was slightly shocked in the slow change taking over the white alpha wolf, he was mellowing slightly and seemed to be able to enjoy being with his pack far more than he had with Cheza. No one liked bringing that name up in Kiba's hearing as it was still a sore subject with the white wolf. Although he had gotten over the shock and rage at the Lunar flower's death he still went quiet and sad if her name was mentioned.

"As soon as we have eaten we need to keep going."

"There is a city near by."

"Looks like we will need to pass through then."

"It smells alright but we will need to keep our heads down."

This time Hige had managed to find found as well as Tsume but not as much. They quickly ate the lightly salted meat of a weird hoofed animal and some sweet fruit that was really juicy. Kiba stood and shook his fur out, his lithe muscles rippled as he stretched and threw a look at the grey wolf over his shoulder. Tsume couldn't help his eyes wandering over Kiba's lean form when he moved; the proud white wolf was smaller than him but bigger than Hige. The look Kiba shot him was enough to burn through his veins like liquid fire. Tsume knew something had changed between them as he was slowly treating the white wolf as one would a courting mate. He had started presenting his catch to him, sleeping as close as he could and sharing meals. All this he had been unaware of doing till he thought about it, he was courting his alpha as his mate! But what made it so strange was Kiba was responding in kind and accepting the gifts without comment. Tsume threw a glance at the other wolf as his thoughts spiralled faster and faster around his head. As they ran at a steady lope through the snow Tsume sorted threw his thoughts and organised them so he could think straight. Surely he hadn't meant to court the white wolf? Then he cast his eye over the object of his thoughts and saw his leaning close to Hige to hear what the other wolf was saying and a wave of anger and passiveness washed threw him. He wanted to rip Hige to pieces for being that close to Kiba. Tsume had to stamp down on that impulse fast. It was decided he did want Kiba for his mate; there was no other explanation for that private display of jealousy. Now to see if Kiba knew what he had been doing when he accepted his gifts, a plan formulated in Tsume's mind as the city came into view on the horizon.

Scene Shift

Alex lay on the warm grass watching his mate and three pups play. He knew the sun would go in soon as he would have to disrupt this wonderful scene in front of him but for now he let his family play. He watched as his eldest son pounced on his mother and sent her rolling towards him, the younger two gave a yip of excitement and scampered to follow. At this Alex stood and caught the rolling balls of fur as Adrian and Frost continued to mock fight.

"Come on kids, Frost its going to get dark soon and we need to get back home."

The white wolf stood and pinned the pup under her paw until he gave in and laughed.

"Ok, ok I give mam you win"

"I thought so."

Frost picked her smallest pup up by the back of his neck as Alex picked the second smallest up in his. Adrian hated being carried and anyway he knew his brothers were tired so they would be asleep before they got back anyway. He was very proud to be the biggest and loved to watch over his younger, smaller brothers. He had his father's dark colouring while his brothers had his mama's.

"You alright there Adrian?"

"Course I am Father."

"Stubborn pup, you are just like your father."

"I am not sure weather that was a compliment or an insult."

"Take it as a compliment Father."

"I would but I have a feeling it was an insult."

They reached the cave just as darkness fell and Adrian had been correct his two younger brothers were already asleep. Although he too was yawning as his mama put them to bed in their basket made from straw, feathers and blankets. The two adults settled together by their sons and whispered softly.

"They will be here soon."

"Good this place is getting lonely."

"Ha you just want someone else to mother."

Frost stuck her tongue out at her mate and then laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes when she felt the familiar weight of her mate's head on her shoulder. Alex cast one last look around the cave before closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep.

**Scene Shift.**

Hige, Blue and Toboe had gone off to find food in the city. This left Tsume the perfect opportunity to set his plan in motion. They were scooping out places to send the night as there was something slightly off about the scent of this place. Kiba had decided they would move on as soon as they could.

"Will this do?"

Tsume started at the sound of Kiba's voice calling to him from behind a large row of rocks. The grey wolf trotted over to see what Kiba had found there was a large tree with a big hollow beneath it. The ground was covered with soft grass and leaves rather than snow and the rocks were good shelter from the wind.

"It looks fine."

"Good I am glad you approve."

"Why do you need my approvable Kiba? After all I haven't challenged you for the alpha position."

"No but you are courting me are you not?"

This left the grey wolf stunned for a few seconds.

"You were aware of what I was doing?"

"Of course I was or why would I have accepted your gifts?"

"You are a Submissive."

"You are a Dominant. So what is the problem?"

"A mated Submissive cannot hold the alpha position."

"I know."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Tsume I want you as my mate, I have made that clear. I know the rules and it won't matter when we get to Paradise anyway because there is already an alpha pair."

"Alright."

"Happy now?"

"Yes alright I apologise for being stupid."

"That's the first time you have ever said thank you"

"Only you will ever hear me say thank you."

"Typical"

Tsume took his human form while Kiba finished scrabbling around in the tree litter, the white wolf turned to Tsume to find the human version leaning against a tree. Kiba changed as well before padding over too the grey wolf, he stopped with only a foot in between them. Tsume couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful white alpha he looked at the azure eyes for permission. He found the heat behind them encouraging and Kiba gave him a blazing look. Tsume couldn't help himself and leaned down the height difference to press his lips the coral ones of Kiba. The white wolf groaned and pressed himself flush against Tsume's muscled body. They fought for dominance, tongues sliding together and teeth nibbling to gain the upper hand. Kiba slowly surrendered to the stronger grey wolf, his body softening against the taller and his aggression fading. Tsume's powerful arms circled Kiba waist as they broke apart to breathe, he didn't want the alpha to escape his hold anytime soon. Although it was taken out of his hands as his sensitive ear picked out the sounds of the others returning, he kissed Kiba quickly again and separated to go and prowl the perimeter. The burning look he shot the white wolf over his shoulder promised that their activities would be continued at a later date.


End file.
